


Cold Winter Night

by Hinata109



Category: Haikyu
Genre: Confession, First Love, Fluff, M/M, winter night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata109/pseuds/Hinata109
Summary: Kageyama asks Hinata to meet him a the park at midnight. He said he has something important to tell Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Cold Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

> In Hinata's POV
> 
> "A million and more"

On our way home from practice today, Kageyama asked me to meet him at the park at midnight.

"There's something I have to tell you" He says looking a little... shy? Kageyama shy?

I wonder what he wants to tell me.

"Okay I'll be there! See you then Kageyama!" I say with a smile as we part ways.

As soon as I get home, my mind starts racing.

He said it was something important. What it could be? I feel my blood start to go cold. What if he has a crush on someone?

Wait wait, why would I care? It's normal for friends to talk about their crushes. It's normal to meet up at midnight with someone too... right? 

I am not nervous. I am just going to be meeting Kageyama... at midnight... alone... Nope Nope not nervous. But.. he had been acting kind of off all day. Now that I think about it he was talking to Sugawara-san all day. Maybe... maybe Kageyama likes him? And he just wants to tell me because, I mean, I would say we are best friends. Anyways, back to the real topic. Does Kageyama like Sugawara-san? They have talking a lot, like almost everyday WHOLE week? And not just during practice, I saw them at least twice during lunch. I mean they are both setters, and I know Kageyama admires Sugawara-san's experience in setting... but I mean...

You know I don't want to think about it. And I shouldn't care, but it... it kind of makes my heart ache a little? I don't know why. It's probably because he's my best friend, and I guess if he started dating... we... we would hang out less.

I take in a deep breath, as if the air in my lungs would help clear my mind.

OH WELL. Why am I being weird its not like I like him or anything, I just like playing volleyball with him. 

I like hitting his sets.

I like the look he gets in his eyes when the pressure of the game increases.

I like the rare times he tells me I did good.

I like, when our hands touch from during a block...

I like how we are always together.

I like _our_ quick.

_Oh no_

I'm thinking too much. 

_Hinata's alarm goes off snapping him out of his_ thoughts.

OOOKAAAYYY, its time to get ready. Oh man, I am sooo nervous.

_________________________________________________________

Once I get to the park, I sit on a swing to wait for Kageyama. He's not late I'm just, kind of early. I got really anxious about the whole thing and decided to come here... thirty minutes early (t _hats normal right?)_. Okay lets run through a scenario, what am I going to do if Kageyama does like Sugawara-san? _Why does thinking about it make me sooo blehhhhhh_

"Hinata?" _What Kageyama is already here?_

"Hey Kageyama," I turn around to see a bundled up Kageyama, he's wearing a black puffercoat, black jeans, and like 3 scarves. Mean while I am so nervous that I can't even feel the cold right now.

"Ummm... are you cold?" I ask him while trying to hold back a laugh.

"Shut up dumbass it's freezing out here, you're just crazy. And you're going to get sick with just your track jacket." He blurts out.

"Nooo I just radiate heat." _radiate heat? wtf Hinata_. I switch the subject, trying to forget I ever said that...

"So Yama, what did you want to tell me?" I asked him, as he takes a seat next to me on the swings. The mood has shifted a little, and it's starting to make me nervous again. Not that I ever stopped being nervous. I wonder if it's just me or is Kageyama feeling this weird anxiousness too.

"I umm.. well... I uhh like someone Hinata." He stutters out. I turn to look at him and he's facing the sky. I take a moment to studying his face. He is usually pretty easy to read, but right now, I just can't tell what he is thinking. All I know is that his side profile is....

_wait I need to respond_

"Oh, haha, I knew it. I knew it would be something like that." I say forcing out a chuckle. _Why do I feel disappointed._ Kageyama turns to look at me about to say something. But I cut him off

_I don't want to hear him say he likes someone else._

"I think I even know who it is Kageyama" I turn to look at him, trying to show him a convincing smile. He turns to look at me an eyebrow raised.

_Why don't I want him to say he likes Sugawara-san?_

_Do I like him? No... right? Just. Friends._

"Oh... You do?" Kageyama says still looking at me amused, his voice excited. His face softened, as if me knowing somehow made this easier for him. I guess that makes sense, now he doesn't have to say it? I mean, look at him now, his eyes almost changed color at how soft he is looking at me. _His eyes are very beautiful, so blue and deep. I want to get lost in them._

His nose is a little read from the cold too. And as I study the rest of his face, he is... he is smiling at me?

_I want to have him smile like that only for me._

"Uh yeah it was a little obvious, did you really think your best friend wouldn't figure it out?" I say, my voice accidentally going soft. I turn away from him and look at the stars. If Kageyama looks into my eyes right now. I think he'll see that my smile is fake.

_Yeah, I like him. I've always known this. Now, there's just no reason to deny it since I might, I might lose him._

"Wow, I guess this is easier now then." Kageyama says, looking at the stars with me. "Soo what do you think about it."

_At least I won't have to deal with hearing him say it out loud I guess._

"I ummm I think you should try to go for it right?" I don't know if I can continue this conversation. I don't want him smiling like that at someone else. Someone is going to take him from me. But if I want Kageyama to be happy, I guess I'll deal with it, though I wish he was happy with me.

Is that selfish?

"Thats what I am trying to do right now" Kageyama says, in a voice I've never heard before. It was soft and gentle and made my insides feel all BLAHHH

_Why is he doing this to me. Oh its going to hurt seeing him with Sugawara-san._

_WAIT WHAT ABOUT DAICHI??_

Daichi is always with Sugawara-san. They're basically inseparable. Why does my heart feel happy that this could end Kageyama's crush. I shouldn't want that.

"Wait, Kageyama umm, what about Daichi?" I say softly, I don't want Kageyama to feel defeated. I know it'll hurt. I know I'd be happy if Kageyama gave up. But I know he won't, he's the king of the court. I'll help him come up with a plan instead, and stick by him for as long as I can.

_I can do that for him at least. I cannot be selfish._

"Uhhh..." Kageyama turns to look at me wide eyed, "What about him Hinata?", his expression showing slight hurt and shock. "Wait, Hinata? You like Daichi?"

Now my eyes widen, "WHAT? Nooo, I'm talking about Sugawara-san?" I say trying to explain quickly.

 _Come on Kageyama I don't want to say it outloud just understand._

"Sugawara-san...? Hinata what are you talking about? What do they have to do with us?"

_Why can't he just understand, and see that I want to help hi... WAIT.... WAIT... US?_

"U-us?" I choke out looking at Kageyana wide-eyed for like the 1000th time today.

"Yeah, I like you Hinata? I thought you said you knew?" Kayegama says matter-a-factly, as if I had already known this information. 

_Well... I did tell him I knew but uhhh..._

_KAGEYAMA LIKES ME? Kageyama as in my crush, my setter, my partner?_

"WAIT" I basically shout. "So its me? You like me?" I say trying to hold back a scream of excitment.

"Yes dumbass" He says finally looking me in the eyes.

_Let's forget about the whole 'I think Kageyama likes Sugawara-san' moment I had._

_I'll forget it all just to have him with me. I don't play volleyball because of him, but god is he the reason I stuck around._

I turn to look at him, "I uhh I... I don't know what to say." 

"Well I guess you could tell me if you like me back? I mean I don't know how this works.. but thats what happens in movies and stuff right" Kageyama mumbles. 

_He's so cute_

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes Kageyama I like you." _It feels good to finally say it outloud._

"Okay good." Kageyama says suddenly extremely shy.

"sooo what now?" I say trying to get him to look at me.

"I umm I don't know, I didn't think I'd get this far." He says staring straight ahead.

I chuckle "What? You didn't have a big plan or something to like ask me out?"

"Honestly Hinata I thought I was going to chicken out, but when you said you knew who I liked I thought it would be easier. I wasn't even surprised, you always seem to figure me out." He says with a small smile

My heart races. I love his smile.

But I think I need some PDA. Don't judge me, I've been waiting since freshman year.

"Yama, I'm cold" I say slightly whiny. 

"Dumbass thats why you should wear an actual coat" He says in his usual tone.

But then his tone shifts, soft and almost like he, THE KING, is nervous, "Well, umm.. you could come and sit with me, I think if we sit close together then, this jacket will zip with both of us..."

_omg omg omg omg I will never get used to Kageyama's sweet side._

"YES" I almost shout standing up. "I mean, yes that works"

I try to hide my excitement as I walk over to Kageyama. Sitting in between his legs. We have moved to sit against the fence so that Kageyama is more comfertable.

"Um are you comfortable?" He asks me.

"Yes, I think this is the most comfortable I have ever been in my life." I say as I snuggle back into his chest. There's no need for me to hide what I am thinking anymore. 

"Hinata, is it okay if I hug you?" _A consent king_

"Yes" I say softly, I wonder what his arms around me will feel like.

Kageyama slowly wraps his arms around me. And I feel like I could just die here and be at peace!!!!

We sit like this for a few minutes, until Kageyama speaks.

"Hinata, there's something else I want to ask you." He says softly into my ear. 

_Oh what a wonderful feeling_

"You can ask me anything Kageyama." I whisper, just loud enough for him to hear me.

He shifts, and some how turns me around so I am sitting facing him.

"Hinata Shoyo"

_Wow, my name sounds amazing when he says it._

"Will you.." He leans down and presses our foreheads together. 

_Who would've thought Kageyama could be this soft._

"be my boyfriend" He basically whispers, his soft breath gently hitting my face.

My heart flutters.

"Kageyama Tobio." I giggle as I start to close the space between us.

"I'd love to be your boyfriend." I smile and lean in.

Our lips meet and the world stops. Sparks fly through me like electricity. It feels like I've spiked a million balls all at once. Every inch of my body shutters. The kiss is soft and slow, neither of us really knowing how to do it. The kiss feels like it lasts an eternity and yet not long enough. Kageyama pulls away first.

"wow" he says a little breathless. "I've always thought about what kissing you would feel like, but that, I could have never imagined it." He says leaning back down. 

"I know, not even volleyball makes me feel this, I'd have to spike a million balls to get onto this high." I reply with a smile, leaning in too.

"I'd set every ball you could ever ask for Hinata. Every single one. No matter where we are, the score. I'd set to you in an instant. A million and more" He says before leaning in to send sparks through my body again, in away that only he can manage.


End file.
